


Familiarity

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [128]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Stiles isn't named, Wolf Derek, mage and familiar, of course it's Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/20/18: “waist, treat, admire”





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/20/18: “waist, treat, admire”

Not realizing he was in tongue’s reach, the mage named Stiles laughed when his wolf licked him before burrowing its muzzle into his cloak.

“You ate all the treats. Stop sniffing for more.”

Finding the lightning-struck oak after walking through waist-high brambles, Stiles cut the branch calling his name.

The wolf jumped at the over-sized stick.

“I can carry it. I don’t need your help, Derek.”

With the branch in its jaws the wolf defied his mate and mage, trotting onto the road home with the wood to become Stiles’s new staff held high, so the whole forest might admire.


End file.
